ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wrecking Crew '98
Wrecking Crew '98 is an action puzzle game released in Japan only for the Super Famicom as part of the Japanese Nintendo Power download game service. The game is a sequel to the original Wrecking Crew, which is included as a bonus in the game. Unlike the original, in which the player's objective was to find ways to clear each level of all panels, Wrecking Crew '98 takes a more competitive approach, where two opponents are given their own sides to clean up. Each player must try to demolish as many panels as they can on their side, until the opponent's side is completed piled up, to win. The game's story mode features Mario returning to the Mushroom Kingdom from a trip, only to discover that Koopa has started a construction campaign of building new hideouts. The construction is depriving the flora of sunlight and thus, Mario decides to demolish the new construction sites with his hammer. Along the way, he meets his old enemies from the original Wrecking Crew, including former rival Blackey (Spike). Gameplay The player must eliminate their panels by either demolishing them with the hammer or arranging three or more colored panels in a vertical or horizontal fashion. The player can arrange their panel accordingly by using the handles located on their corner. As time passes on, one brick panel will fall in. The longer a match goes, the more often brick panels start falling in. If four or more panels are arranged, then an obstacle or trap will be sent to the opponent's side, depending on the panels' color. If more than one set of panels are eliminated in a row, then the attacks to the other side will grow stronger. The player can also summon additional rows of panels on their side when needed. When the player's field is all clear, the message "Nice!" will appear and a Mushroom is received. The Mushroom acts as an Attack Multiplier, increasing the strength of the next combo toward the enemy. The opponent can only be defeated when the number of panels in a column exceeds the line atop the screen. If the panels are not eliminated on time, then the opponent will lose and the player will be declared the winner. Types of panels * Brick Panel - A panel covered by bricks. When struck, it will turn into a colored panel. * Pink Panels (looks like a TV set) - When combined, it will summon an enemy to the opponent's side. A player running into the summoned enemy will be paralyzed for a short time. * Blue Panels (shows arrow pointing up) - Additional panels will emerge from the ground from an opponent's column. Only useful as a "Finishing Attack." * Yellow Panels (looks like a rectangle) - Will summon metal plates from the air to the opponent's side. These cannot be destroyed with the hammer. A very powerful attack if used constantly. * Green Panels (an arrow pointing both ways horizontally) - Will turn all panels into brick panels from two or more rows on the opponent's side. The type of colored panel behind the brick panels will change as a result. * Bomb Panels - Will destroy everything horizontally and vertically from a two panel radius. If another bomb is struck during the explosion, then it will cause a chain reaction. These only appear randomly when the player manually summons more panels in from above (default 'X' button), thus, a player needs to have his area sufficiently cleared to summon bomb panels or risk losing the match. * Metal Plates - Panels that cannot be demolished by hammer and can only be dealt with by moving them using the handle on the lefthand side or by destroying them with a bomb. Game modes * Story Mode - The main single player mode, where one control Mario and travel through an overworld, entering each of Koopa's construction sites. * Versus Mode - A competitive mode where one can compete with a friend or the CPU. The player can choose between Mario or characters that are unlocked from Story Mode. * Tournament Mode - Available after the player has cleared the main game once. Eight characters compete in a single-elimination tournament until only one remains and is declared the champion. Characters The following are the characters that are encountered during a normal playthrough of Story Mode. Mario is the player's character in Story Mode, while all the characters from the Eggplant Man to Koopa serves as the player's opponents during Story Mode. Mario and Eggplant Man are available from the start in Versus Mode, while Mario's opponents from Story Mode are unlocked after defeating them. Luigi and Peach are unlocked once the player has completed Story Mode once. * Mario * Nasubi Kamen * Noko Noko * Spanner Gon * Blackey * Koopa * Luigi * Princess Peach Hidden characters In addition to the regular characters, there are also four hidden characters that appear once the player has met certain requirements. The first three show up in Story Mode after the player has defeated the second, third and fourth opponents by winning with the ending time being a multiple of the player's victories and the opponent's losses (Example: Player's victories: 3, Opponents losses: 1, Ending time: 6:33). The fourth hidden character (Dogu) shows up after beating the first three secret characters normally. Each character is unlocked and playable in the other modes once defeated normally in Story Mode. The player must defeat them all and then Bowser to see the complete ending. * Onigiri (Rice Ball) * Onnanoko (Little Girl) * Oyaji (Old Man) * Dogu (Clay Figure) External links * Official website Category:1998 video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Mario Bros. games